


Helping Hand

by Kat_Rowe



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Het, Masturbation, Romance, Surprise Sex, unexpected interuption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Rowe/pseuds/Kat_Rowe
Summary: Magnus interrupts Will's plans for a night of solo enjoyment. (Previously posted on fanfiction.net).





	Helping Hand

**Timeline:** Post "Sanctuary For None" ... in my head, Will broke up with Abby not long after that ep, becoming more than aware of where his real priorities lay. Not that he _ever_ expected sex from Magnus, but he always knew she was her first priority.

**Helping Hand**

Will's nightly routine tended not to vary much. He was the kind of guy who took comfort in things that were predictable and, when life was chaotic as it tended to be at the Sanctuary, he had to take that where he could get it.

It was autumn, so his evening ritual started with relaxing music and a cup of something heated, usually warm milk or a hot toddy. Tonight, because Magnus was on his mind after having been absent from home for the past few days, he sipped his way through a cup of brandy-laced tea, savoring a scent he had always associated with her. Drinking the tea and enjoying the quiet strains of violin music floating through the lounge, he smiled as he imagined her reaction to walking in to find him like this. About as triumphant and crowing as his would have been if he'd entered the kitchen one morning and found her nursing a cup of coffee, probably.

Smiling to himself, he climbed to his feet when he was done, brought the cup to the kitchen to rinse it and put it away, then headed to his room, already more relaxed than he had been before brewing the drink. He knew it had more to do with its association with Magnus than with the soothing warmth or the shot of brandy, but he'd never admit out loud to finding it so enjoyable, not any more than Magnus would admit to secretly enjoying the scent of coffee.

Once in his room, he locked the door and stripped, sliding into the shower and sighing with pleasure at the hot water sheeting down on him from above. The new Sanctuary's water heaters had definitely been worth the investment, and he lingered for considerably longer than would have been possible when he first moved in. Once his hair was washed and saturated with conditioner, he reached out of the shower and shut off the light, eager to start the process of 'unwinding' in his absolute favorite way.

Standing with the water pounding down on his chest, Will lost himself in the warmth and white noise, letting himself focus on the way the water felt hitting him, soothing his muscles, and then rolling down his body in almost-ticklish beads. Thousands of droplets, sliding down his skin, caressing, pooling, and finally falling away. The more he focused on all those tiny, pleasant sensations, the more striking they became. Between the heat dilating blood vessels and his focus on the more sensual aspects of the shower, he became increasingly sensitive to every feeling, every last fleeting reaction to the stimuli bombarding him.

Memories and desires tried to rise in his mind but he pushed them down before they could coalesce. It was hardly appropriate to think of Magnus in a submarine or oil rig, wet and fierce, or of Sally swimming circles around him and mentally giggling at his modesty and skittishness and helpfully informing him that Helen was never too nervous to take her clothes off for a friend. _Definitely_ not appropriate to think of fantasies his mind had woven while he lay unconscious in a tank of water, of suburbia and the idea of having a heated affair with a neighbor he could barely stand. Later, he might embrace fleeting moments of wishing and dreaming, more feeling than seeing, but not yet, not while he could control it.

By the time he rinsed his hair, he was trembling. It was overwhelming, almost torturously arousing and he hadn't even laid a hand on himself yet. He never did if he could help it. He liked taking his time, building up slowly to the kind of climax that would leave him a whimpering, quivering mess. Moaning, he let his fingertips linger against his scalp, caressing and massaging as he comforted himself against what came next. Turning off the shower, replacing that glorious warmth with biting cold. It would, at least, take the edge off his arousal and let the night's session last longer, but it would still be an unpleasant walk from the shower to his bed.

He hissed as he killed the water, shaking for reasons that had nothing to do with pleasure or need. He could feel parts of his body reacting to the sudden cold air as he stepped into the dark bathroom. His nipples tightened almost painfully and his equipment was going to take some coaxing to stop trying to retreat into his body. Wrapping a towel quickly around his waist and mentally promising himself it would be warmer soon, he grabbed a bottle of moisturizer, heading into the relative warmth of his bedroom to apply it.

Not bothering with turning on the light, he set his towel on the bed, sitting on it and pouring moisturizer into his hands. It was a familiar, relaxing ritual, applying the silky liquid starting at his feet and working his way up. When he was involved, this often turned into foreplay. He'd shower with his partner before bed and then they'd moisturize each other. They seldom managed to finish that procedure entirely, distracted by the slide of hands over skin and by their mutual nudity and enjoyment.

When he was single, as now, he let it remain foreplay, fingers and palms moving firmly or gently over his entire body, teasing himself in all the ways that left him panting and whimpering with need. He didn't spend much time on his arousal, as much as he would have liked to. Too much time stroking himself with hands covered in moisturizer would have ended his night's relaxation far too soon. There was a time and a place for quick handjobs, but alone in your room without any crises demanding your attention was not one of them. Tonight, he could afford to treat himself to the kind of slow, thorough exploration and indulgence that would wash away all the day's tensions and help him sleep soundly through the night when it was over.

He spent more time gently rubbing moisturizer into his sac, occasionally gasping and quivering as his fingers applied just the right amount of pressure to send little jolts of pleasure shooting through his entire body.

"God," he groaned, licking his lips and smiling breathlessly into the darkness as he forced his hands to move up to moisturize his stomach and chest. "Mmm..."

He let himself be vocal as he worked, moaning and sighing with pleasure as his fingers moved over his body, leaving tingling skin and aching desire where they passed.

The moan he heard when his fingers found his throat wasn't as deep as the earlier ones and he licked his lips, mind momentarily full of Magnus and her warm, strong, soft hands. He loved those hands of hers, always had. It was hard not to admire their exactness and dexterity, the strength and grace of those clever fingers. Not that he ever let himself linger on thoughts of her for long, not at times like this. As willing as he generally was to reflect on her, to let those thoughts leave him feeling warm and loved, actually using her as a masturbatory aid was an uncomfortable thought. He loved and respected her too much to objectify her in that way.

Which was a shame because something told him that the mental images that often had him waking up from dreams feeling uncomfortably aroused would have made for amazing orgasms if he reflected on them while enjoying himself. The Triangle, the infirmary, the couch in her office, the roof. Touching and being touched by Helen Magnus...

Shaking himself, he forced the idea of her hands from his mind, breathing in slow, deep breaths. If he hadn't needed to compose himself like that, he might have brought himself all the way without realizing he wasn't alone. Fast, shallow, uncontrolled breaths contrasted sharply with his own deliberately slow and deep ones.

Gasping and dragging a cover quickly over his arousal, he half-sat, switching on his bedside lamp with the hand not fumbling for his gun.

"Who's there?" he demanded, voice harsh with alarm and embarrassment as much as with frustrated desire.

"Don't," she whispered from her seat in a shadowed corner, staring at him with a flush face, heaving chest, and almost lost expression.

" **Magnus?"** he gasped, quickly putting the gun down.

"It's late. I assumed you'd be here asleep when I got home. You were gone so I waited."

"In the dark?" he challenged, shaking and ignoring the pang his arousal gave at the sudden lack of erotic ideas and sensations.

She shrugged, not looking away. In fact, her eyes lingered on the tented sheet in his lap. "You headed straight for the shower. I was going to make myself known after you were done. But you spent so long in there, I assumed you must be..." Her mouth quirked into an unsettling smile and she licked her lips. "Honestly, Will, I just wanted to sit in your presence while you slept. By the time you left the bathroom, though, it was clear you were..."

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" he demanded, squirming and wondering why his body wasn't growing any less aroused.

"You'd have been dreadfully embarrassed," she pointed out, expression unrepentant. "I was going to slip out after you went to sleep."

"After watching me?"

"I didn't expect you to take so long about it," she chuckled, grinning a little wickedly at him. "Lord, Will, you are either amazingly thorough or an absolute tease." Rasping a bit, she added, "I'm having trouble deciding. The question may require further observation to answer definitively."

He quivered at that, hips giving a tiny jump. "Seriously? You want to sit here and watch me?"

" _Continue_ watching you, yes," she agreed. "Unless you'd prefer a... helping hand?"

He blinked at that, staring. "I fell asleep, didn't I? I'm dreaming..."

"No, Will," she answered, shaking her head and climbing to her feet. Lingering in the middle of his room, she told him quietly, "I missed you. I honestly came here in innocence, simply to watch you sleep. Which probably says all that needs to be said about our relationship."

"Definitely says a lot," he agreed, swallowing hard at the way his voice rasped. "Sit?"

"With pleasure," she answered, perching almost primly on the edge of the bed. Giving him that challenging grin of hers, she reached and tugged down the sheet over his lap. "But, by all means, don't let me disrupt your evening routine, Will."

He squirmed at that, swallowing hard. "You... you're sure?" he asked uneasily, resisting the urge to cover himself.

"Don't be shy," she whispered, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder and urging him to lie back again. "It's a healthy, natural pastime, Will."

"And a... private one."

"Yes, I suppose, although one most people enjoying seeing others engage in."

"And you would... enjoy seeing me engage in it?" he murmured, looking away.

"Don't be shy," she repeated, voice firm but full of gentle understanding. "In case it was lost on you in your shock, I was enjoying myself considerably."

"But why?" he managed, biting his lip and staring up at her.

"Why do you think, monkey?" she countered, laughing.

It was a low, rich sound that somehow went straight to his groin, making his arousal stir eagerly. Swallowing, he reached for the bottle of moisturizer again.

"Do you like watching, Will?" she asked as he poured the liquid into his hands. Her voice, when she spoke, was full of promise and desire.

"I... yeah," he admitted, licking his lips. "Seeing a woman like that is very... inspiring."

"Well, then. As I've always done my best to inspire you in _every_ way, I shall have to bear that in mind."

He nearly lost it at those words, shaking hard as he forced himself to breathe and relax. Magnus watched, looking quietly startled and then downright gratified by that reaction from him. Squeezing his shoulder, she gave an encouraging nod.

"Show me, Will," she directed gently, licking her lips.

"I... sure," he managed, hands closing around his aching arousal. Sighing with relief, he gently stroked himself, not sure where to look as he brought himself higher.

"Do you always do this in the dark like you were earlier?" she asked, fingers absently stroking his shoulder.

"When I'm alone, usually," he answered, nodding faintly.

"Shy?" she questioned, frowning in obvious surprise.

"No. Just makes it easier to relax and fall asleep afterwards."

"Ah, a pragmatist." Winking, she nodded for him to continue. "I enjoy low lighting, usually flame. It looks so lovely reflecting off sweaty skin."

"It turns you on? Seeing yourself like that?"

"Don't you enjoy seeing yourself in the throes of pleasure?" she chuckled, giving him a curious look.

"I... not particularly," he admitted, shrugging. "I prefer to just focus on how it feels, I guess."

"Well, perhaps if you were attracted to males, you would better see the appeal. Never mind. Please, keep going, Will. I want to see something I've never seen you experience before."

"Why? Why'd you even come here tonight?"

"Because I've missed you." Wearing a radiant smile, she bent and nuzzled his cheek, sighing happily. "In more ways than one, to be honest. Not that I was planning on pushing the issue, but I wanted to see you feeling happy and... peaceful."

"This isn't going to be anything that can be described as peaceful," he pointed out.

"I expect the aftermath will be," she answered, staring down at him. "Why are you delaying, Will?"

"I'm not... sorry. It's just that, um... this involves strong emotions and my reaction isn't always..." He cleared his throat, squirming.

"Tell me," she whispered, face full of gentle concern.

"I've been known to cry. It's nothing I'm ashamed of, but most women find it... rather off-putting."

"Then it's fortunate that I'm not most women," she answered, gifting him with one of those gentle, reassuring smiles that always took away his misgivings. "Sexual pleasure can be overwhelming, but that isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it's all the emotional release we can manage and that makes it a blessing."

He bit his lip. No one had ever reacted quite like that to him crying during and after orgasm. She didn't think his habit was strange or amusing or pitiful, just a natural reaction to something that shook a person to the core. She got it, probably better than anyone else could have. He should have known that Magnus, of all people, was in a position to understand that it was possible to be so controlled during the day that, by nightfall, you needed to just let go and _feel_.

"What do you think about?" she murmured as his hand started sliding up and down his aching length.

"Baseball," he managed, hips rocking against his hand.

Magnus gasped, then giggled as she realized he was joking. "Cheeky!"

"Usually, I... I try not to think. I just... feel," he explained breathlessly, hand tightening and loosening as he carried himself higher.

"Raw sensation? Why?"

"Why not?" he panted, smiling and then whimpering as one stroke hit him harder than the last several had.

"Why not think of a beautiful woman? Or several? Or imagine yourself with someone?"

"Co...complicates... everything..." he gasped, hips jumping against his hand. "Can we... do this later?"

"Much later," she agreed, suddenly pushing his hand aside. "Much, _much_ later, Will."

She licked her lips as she leered down at him, hand closing around his arousal and pumping gently. Will sobbed, hips jerking and moisture pooling at his head and then dripping down his length and her fingers. Moaning and smiling eagerly at him, she nodded, licking her lips and spreading the pre-ejaculate over his erection.

"You like that?" she breathed, hand stroking and twisting with just enough pressure and speed to make him lightheaded without driving him over the edge. Nodding encouragingly, she teased her thumb over her head between strokes, rasping, "Next time you touch yourself, love, remember my hand. Remember how it excited me to see you like this. After over a hundred years' worth of lovers, seeing you like this has me ready to fall apart, surrender utterly. Think on that."

He whimpered, eyes slamming shut and head thrashing. She knew his buttons, emotional as well as physical, and she knew how to push them. Hard.

"Please," Will sobbed, chest heaving and hips rocking hard against her hand. "Magnus, **please**!" he whimpered, half-screaming the word.

"Yes," Magnus moaned, nodding. "Just like that, Will, love. So close, aren't you? So, so very close..." she breathed, free hand reaching down to squeeze and massage his sac as she stroked harder and faster. "I've got you. Just let go, Will. Let me see this."

He nodded desperately, panted breaths turning into little puffs and grunts of delight as he lost himself in the feel of soft, warm hands sliding and squeezing. That would have had him close to losing control even before he factored in the fact that it was _Magnus_ doing this for no other reason than because she wanted to see him experience pleasure.

With any other woman, he probably would have held on, spent as long as he could savoring the increasing tension and heat coiling and swirling pleasantly through his body. Diffident in public, he was a shameless sensualist in private, a fan of teasing and edging as well as of powerful climaxes. Most orgasms were over too quickly and left him feeling calm and lazy. But, if you put one off, then keenly aching pleasure, and _need_ , could last for hours and hours. And, of course, when that happened, the resulting orgasms tended to be a hundred times more intense.

Three words from her: _let me see_. That was all it took to drain resistance from him, convince him that he didn't need to take his time tonight. He climaxed hard and fast, sobbing and jerking under her. Her breathy whimper, like she'd just experienced a mild orgasm of her own, only made him react more intensely. A few more spasms, several floods of sticky heat, and a feeling of total relief and it was all over. Mostly. Magnus' hand was still there, wet with his pleasure and pumping so gently that it felt wonderful despite his tender state.

"God," he panted, staring up at her with a foggy smile and a heaving chest. "That was... Mmm, thank you."

"Nor is it over," she whispered, nuzzling his face and kissing away his tears. "Fair's fair, after all, and I've something to show you."

"Something to show me?" he repeated, quivering and licking his lips. The idea of her showing him what she was like when pleasure carried her away...

"Oh, yes," she breathed, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm afraid this display of yours has left me... in need of something."

"Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll handle it," he rasped, leering.

"Oh, no." She smiled and shook her head, eyes bright. "That's an indulgence for another night, Will. And there _will_ be other nights, I promise. Now stay here."

He made a garbled, questioning noise as she moved to her feet, half-sitting and watching her vanish into the bathroom. He had to smile when she returned with several wet washcloths and set to work gently wiping the mess from his thighs and stomach, and then from his still-twitching length.

"Oh, God," he groaned, eyelids fluttering. "That feels absolutely amazing."

"I shall, of course, expect you to return the favor," Magnus murmured, kissing him and gently tugging the towel out from under him. "Do you always think ahead so?" she added with a laugh, folding it so his mess was out of sight.

"Saves needing to wash the sheets every night," he answered with a shrug, slowly sitting. "So..."

"Perhaps I should get a towel first," she suggested, expression as teasing as her tone was serious.

He licked his lips at the idea of her climaxing that powerfully, shaking his head. "Don't think I'd mind a three AM emergency trip to the laundry room quite as much if the, uh, stains were yours..."

"Don't be silly, Will," she laughed, heading into the bathroom. "I don't plan on letting you leave this bed tonight, let alone go all the way to the laundry room."

He swallowed at that but wasn't about to complain. Climbing to his feet while she was in the other room, he pulled out the candles he kept on hand for power outages.

"Having trouble finding a towel?" he called when she didn't return right away.

"No, just cleaning up," she answered. "Washing off my makeup. I'll be out in a moment."

"All right," he answered, since she was frankly gorgeous without makeup on.

Not that she was ever unattractive, but he loved the light dusting of freckles on her face, felt that the slight scars and imperfections she bore added an air of maturity and experience to her. It was beautiful, alluring. Moaning softly at the idea of seeing her naked in the firelight, those amazing fingers of hers deftly carrying her higher, he lit the candles, distributing them around the room.

"Lovely," Magnus murmured from the door to the bathroom as he laid down the last candle.

Gasping, he spun around, jaw dropping. She'd not only removed her makeup and let down her hair but had removed her clothes. She wasn't naked, though, not really. She'd grabbed the t-shirt he had worn today from the hamper and was standing there in that, cotton pulled tight across her breasts and the hem brushing her thighs and just barely covering her warm center.

"God," he breathed, absently licking his lips.

Chuckling, she held up one of his towels and looked around the room. "Bed or couch?"

"Um... wherever you're most comfortable," he answered, trying not to stare. He failed miserably, but he really did try.

"See something you like?" she teased, carrying the towel over to his bed.

"A couple things," he whispered, biting his lip as she settled herself against his headboard. "Are you really going to need that towel?"

"I'm not sure. I do occasionally. My climaxes can be rather... unrestrained."

"And you actually... you know?"

"Spray? Gush? Get wet? Squirt?" she offered, raising an eyebrow at his reticence.

"Well, I was going to go with ejaculate, but... yeah," he whispered, squirming.

"Not every time, but frequently enough, especially when I'm feeling particularly excited," she answered calmly, giving him a curious look. "Does that arouse you, Will?"

"Yeah," he admitted quietly. "A lot. A woman's got to really get into things to..."

"One does," she agreed, licking her lips. "One plans to, tonight, too. Sit and watch now, Will?"

"I... God," he whispered, sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed so he could see everything.

Magnus chuckled at his choice, edging his t-shirt up her thighs. "Mind if I keep this on?"

"You want to?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"The fabric is soft and it... smells good." Grinning at him, she lifted her hands to her face, eyelids fluttering as she caressed her cheeks and lips. "Do you like watching a woman touch herself everywhere or just in that one place?"

"I... everywhere to start. Just to relax and... enjoy."

"Well, then," she answered, dancing the fingertips of one hand up and down the other arm in light, teasing motions.

It could almost have been a gesture specifically for the benefit of her audience, a blatant display of those long, supple fingers, arms, and wrists and a hint of things to come. But, as she caressed herself, Will could see goose bumps rising across her skin. She'd trained her body, whether intentionally or not; it knew what was going to happen now. Licking his lips, he leaned on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands as he watched her tracing her collarbones.

"Would you like me to speak to you?" she asked, smiling warmly at him as he hands slid down to cup her breasts through the blue cotton of his shirt. "To say things that will arouse you?"

"You don't have to," he whispered. "This is nice just like this."

She smiled at that, biting her lip in a way that she couldn't have possibly intended to be alluring but one that still left him squirming. "And if I _want_ to?"

"Well, if you want to," he answered, smiling shyly. "I just hate when a woman puts on a show, like she's not even enjoying things, just reciting a script."

"You seem a generous lover, Will," she told him, beaming. "And I very much hope you'll enjoy this. I certainly know I will."

"I would _hope_ so," he laughed.

"Cheeky."

Smiling and shaking her head, she gave him a look like she was seeing him for the first time. As far as he could tell, she liked what she saw, too. After a few moments kneading her breasts and letting her fingers tease nipples clearly visible through the thin t-shirt, she slid them lower, licking her lips and spreading her legs.

"One of these days, I must tell you about the first time I did this with a man watching," she told him, fingers teasing their way up her thighs.

"Really... not interested in what you and..." he began.

"No? And here I thought James and my relationship with him fascinated you," she answered, breath catching as her fingers found the apex of each thigh.

Will swallowed hard, not exactly whimpering but definitely making some kind of noise. "Really? Watson was the first man you masturbated with?"

_Not_ what he'd supposed. But hell was it hot.

"Oh, yes. It was almost more taboo than sex at the time, certainly not something to share with just anyone. But we were both so confoundedly curious about... everything," she told him, eyelids fluttering as her fingers moved to her folds. "Once we met and became friends, it was only a matter of time before we explored those mysteries together."

"Uh... wow," he whispered, squirming and watching her fingers stroke already-swollen folds. "That must have been something."

"It was exciting, and satisfying. James, bless him, was so flustered at first. By the end of the night, though..."

"He must have been a hell of a lover between the powers of observation and the way he felt about you."

"Possibly the best I've ever had, yes." She smiled foggily up at him, licking her lips as she remembered, "But at first we were both inexperienced children. It was a time when any sexual exploration was frowned upon but, together, we explored so many avenues. I remember the first time penetration was suggested between us. The poor man nearly climaxed at the mere idea of... and him _inside_ of me hadn't even been mentioned."

Will swallowed, well able to imagine what the idea must have done to a man raised on Victorian sensibilities. He'd never had a woman talk about past lovers while sharing anything sexual with him but somehow, given Magnus' history and their relationship up to this point, his habit of quizzing her on _everything_ , it seemed natural.

"Mind you, there was nothing resembling intercourse between us for decades, but we... played the games young people played when they're curious. He had amazing hands."

With those words, she spread her legs further, bending her knees and sliding a finger into herself.

"God," Will whispered, panting and licking his lips as he considered her words and watched her touching herself. "You let him touch you?"

"I did. He was... fascinated by female anatomy," she explained, finger sliding in and out. "Enough... enough about James," she added, trembling. "I'll tell you more later, so much more, things that will make you blush. But let this be about us, hmm?"

"That... totally works for me," he agreed, watching that finger. With the angle it was at, he could imagine that it must be pressing and sliding against her g-spot with every gentle thrust. "Does it feel good? G-spot stim? I mean, I know women like it, but I've never experienced anything close..."

"Feels... so good," she agreed, licking her lips and rocking her hips slightly. "I wish I could show you what it's like, but rest assured it is magnificent."

"So are you," he whispered, watching a flush creep up her neck.

Her transported expression was arousing beyond words and Will caught his own hips rocking in time with hers as she eased a second finger inside. Smiling up at him, she moved her hand faster, fingers thrusting more than stroking and sliding now. A cry escaped her when the fingers of her other hand found her arousal and, as they circled the little bundle of nerve-endings quickly, she started to pant and, almost imperceptibly, to tremble.

"God," he moaned, panting and nodding. "Magnus..."

She gave him a wide, breathless smile, eyes shining and body arching slightly. "Yes," she moaned, licking her lips and nodding. "Tell me... how this affects you."

He swallowed at that, not sure what to say. Her near-desperate whimper, accompanied by an almost-pleading look, spurred him to stop thinking and start talking. "It's freaking hot. It makes me want to do this to you myself. I want to touch you and appreciate your body and... I want to hear you say my name when you..."

"Will," she moaned, nodding and closing her eyes as her fingers moved harder and faster. "Come and help me. Touch me."

Whimpering, he crawled up the mattress, kneeling between her legs and reaching for her warmth. At her frantic nod, he let his fingers replace hers against her arousal, stroking gently until she sobbed for more, hips rocking hard and fast.

"You're all right," he promised, kissing her tenderly as his fingers raced around her throbbing arousal.

"I... in...side," she panted against his lips, nodding quickly.

"Inside," he agreed, slipping a finger into her.

"Yes," she breathed, rocking into his touch. Instead of removing her own fingers from her body, she let them caress and guide Will's, eyes locking on his and dark with pleasure. "Oh, yes, Will..."

He moaned, somehow even more aroused by the feel of her fingers next to his inside her than he would have been simply fingering her himself. When she urged his finger a little up and forward, into firmer, spongier tissue, he stroked hard and fast, moaning eagerly as she gasped and rocked against him.

" **Yes!"**

Nodding in agreement, he let his fingers move with more speed and pressure, inside and out. It was almost surprising how fast she climaxed after that, jerking hard and soaking his hand and wrist as she tightened crushingly around his finger.

"Jesus," he breathed, not letting his fingers slow or gentle despite the cramp forming in one wrist.

She let out a startled cry at the continued stimulation, nodding and clinging to one of his upper arms as her hips continued to jump again and again. There was more moisture and a startled near-laugh from her and then she collapsed back against the headboard, panting and quivering.

"Mmm," she breathed, smiling lazily up at him, pink and breathless as she continued to gently tense and release around his finger, occasionally twitching. "Bloody perfect, Will."

"You were amazing," he answered, caressing her walls and leaning forward to nuzzle her face. "That was even more gorgeous than I imagined."

"So were you when you had your orgasm," she answered, drawing him down against her chest. "Let's rest now. We can resume again later."

"Sounds like a plan."

"A good plan," she agreed, giggling against his shoulder. "Thank you, Will."

"Thank _you_ , Magnus. Also, welcome home."

She snorted, then told him, "If I'd known this welcome was waiting me, I wouldn't have stayed away so long. In fact, I think I would have hesitated to leave at all if I'd realized that you were amenable to sharing a bed with me."

"Duly noted. But you shouldn't have said anything. Now I know how to keep you here where you belong."

"Quiet, monkey. If you're going to insist on using that cheeky mouth of yours, I can think of better applications."

"You read my mind," he answered, winking and getting to work.

**The End**

 


End file.
